The Tale of Two Shinobi: The Battle of the End!
by theTrueanime
Summary: Sasuke is twisted and eviler than ever. Finding out that his brother was protecting the village that betrayed his brother, he harnesses the power Itachi gives him and sets of for the village. Sasuke destroys the village sparing no one, until the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja appears and protects the village. Who will win in this battle of shinobi, will, and bonds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Unkown Man

Speed. Quick. He needed to go fast. That is all he needed. Gulping in as much air as he could. He had a mission and he had to complete it. Sending all of his chakra into his feet his speed drastically improved, but he needed to go faster.

Using the monster inside him to lend him more chakra, Naruto boosted his already enhanced speed.

"Faster, I need to go faster!" He said as he pushed in even more chakra to his feet. He was going from branch to branch so fast he was practically flying. The wind rushed by him so fast it hurt, but he didn't feel it, he was needed.

Transfering a bit of Chakra into his eyes, he could see that he was closer than ever to the leaf.

"Just a little more!" He screamed in frustration as he felt his chakra supply depleting. He closed his eyes going into his mindscape.

 _"Kurama I need more chakra." He yelled. Kurama opened his eye glaring at him._

 _"You've already depleted all of you chakra Naruto, how are you going to fight if I give you all_ _ **my**_ _chakra." Kurama said._

 _"Dammit, I'm going to be too late, just give me all your chakra!" Naruto bellowed phasing out of his mindscape._

At the rate he was going he would die from chakra loss before he reached the village. When he felt a surge of chakra surging throughout his body he grinned, Kuruma was giving him chakra. He conducted all the chakra to his feet, before Kuruma spoke.

 _"I'm giving you enough chakra to teleport I'm going to go to sleep and store chakra so you can at least defend yourself, be careful brat." Kuruma growled._

Naruto smiled and joined his hands together picturing his body at the Leaf village. And with a puff of smoke he dissapeared.

"Naruto we need you!" Sakura screamed as another explosion rang out destroying a portion of the hidden leaf village. She ran from shiniobi to villager healing them and taking them to shelter. She looked throughout the village searching for injured shinobi and villagers when she felt a cold piece of metal behind her neck. Out of reflexes she instantly reached for her neck only for her arm to be pushed behind her.

"Well hello there, Sakura, long time no see," A voice behind her said. It was Sasuke.

"Why are you doing this, what have we done to deserve this." She screamed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare, you damn know what you need, you treated my brother like crap while he is your saivour, you made him kill his clan, his parents, then you treated him like and enemy, I will destroy this village!" He screamed pushing the kunai deeper drawing blood.

"You will die for your acts against the Uchiha!" He screamed raising the kunai to strike.

"I didn't know you were the type to hit women." A voice said. Sasuke turned around in suprise and Naruto sent an uppercut at him sending him twirling in the sky and straight into a ramen shop.

"Naruto, your here." Sakura gasped.

"You need to gather everyone and get away to safety." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and sprinted away looking for villagers.

"Hmm, you've gotten stronger, Naruto, but your still no match for me!" Sasuke said as he rushed at Naruto unsheathing his sword.

He slashed at Naruto which Naruto quickly parried with his sword. Naruto backflipped away and curled his hands together except for his index and thumbs pointing upwards.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said. As he leaped backwards, four shadow clones appeared behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Combo!" The Clones yelled as they rushed at Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes feeling the nature energy. He breathed in and out grasping the energy and transfering it within him. He then rushed at Sasuke and tried to punch him, but Sasuke blocked it and grabbed his hand and throwing him straight into a tree. Sasuke then leaped upwards making handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu!," Sasuke said as he finished doing the last of the handsigns. Several balls of flames came from Sasuke's mouth and were sent toward Naruto. Naruto subsituted himself with a log and hid behind a tree. Gulping in as much air as he could.

He charged up some of his chakra and ran at him he enhanced his fist with chakra and tried to uppercut Sasuke who quickly sidestepped and palmed Naruto away. Sasuke then unsheathed his sword slashing at Naruto who dodged and grapped a kunai from his weapon pack and parried. Sasuke had more skill, but Naruto had more power and speed. He dodged and weaved all of Sasukes attack and countered. Sasuke backflipped away holding a two fingers to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Great Uchihas Legend." Sasuke called out. A ball of fire shaped like the Uchihas Crest rushed at Naruto who backed away and sent a Jutsu of his own.

"Water Style: Second Coming." A wave of water raced at the ball of fire and met full on. Both attacks dissapitated, but another wave of water rushed at Sasuke who cut the wave in half.

"You think you are stronger than me, Naruto, but you are more foolish than ever. Prepare to die in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said activating his sharingan. He then rushed at Naruto with renewed vigor. He ran until he was close the blonde haired boy and disappeared appearing behind him with handseals at the ready.

"Lightning Style: Thunder God's Wrath!" Sasuke said as the sky darkened, clouds formed on the clear skys and thunder rumbled. A large strike of Lightning struck the ground and a fist shaped lightning bolt appeared rushing at Naruto.

"Wind Release: Great Gale Jutsu." Naruto bellowed forming seals in rapid succession. A great wave of wind rushed at the electricity quickly making it dissapear. He sighed relaxing and looked up at Sasuke, who was smirking at him from up above.

"I'm punch that smirk off of your face, you bastard." Naruto growled. He pulled out a kuni throwing it at Sasuke who dodged it.

"You missed, dobe." He smirked. Naruto grinned and dissapeared in a haze of smoke. Sasuke then gasped, jut figuring out Narutos plan, and turned around, but he was met with a powerful punch to a face which sent him spiraling into pile of rubble.

Sasuke growled as he got up, spitting out blood.

"You'll pay for that, dobe!" He threatened and rushed at Naruto who got into his taijutsu stance.

"Lets do this!" Naruto replied blocking one of Sasukes hits, he then backflipped away from another hit. Deciding to counterattack he rushed at Sasuke with a roundhouse kick in the ready. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's foot spinning him around, he then quickly made some handseals and sent a fireball at Naruto.

When the fireball connected with Naruto, Sasuke found out it was a clone when it suddenly dissapeared.

"You tricky bastard," Sasuke muttered as he spat out blood. He needed to dodge Naruto's attack, his hits were powerful and he couldn't alot of damage.

"Well then...you've gotten alot stronger Naruto, but enough playing around. I know your holding back." Sasuke said grinning. The blonde haired boy looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"I've been holding back. Alot." He replyed looking at the shock on Sasukes face which quickly disappeared.

"No more holding back, Naruto, if you want to live." He said. Quickly forming his Enternal Sharingan.

"Amatseru." Sasuke said. A black fire suddenly appeared and started following Naruto.

"Water Release: Water Bomb." Naruto said quickly forming the hand seals, and spitting out a ball of water. It hit the black flames, but the flame was still their.

"It's no use, Naruto, this jutsu cannot be destroyed, just give up and burn." Sasuke said.

"Well then, I have a jutsu just for that." Naruto said grinning he quickly went through a set of handseals.

"Forbidden Art: Seisui no jutsu." A wave of glowing water appeared and rushed the black flames quickly exterminating it.

"H-how..what was that?" Sasuke asked suprised.

"Hm..I'm suprised you don't know it..for every jutsu their is and opposite one..and that jutsu, just so happened to be the opposite of Amatseru." Naruto smirked rushing at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly deactivated his Eternal Sharingan and quickly switched into his taijutsu form. The two shinobi rushed at each other exhanging blow after blow.

"I will end this!" Sasuke said activating his EMS again. He smirked and his chakra flared. A large, purple humanoid figure surrounded Sasuke.

"Meet Susunoo, the end of you!" Sasuke grinned as the being unsheathed it's sword and swung it at Naruto.

* **Mindscape***

 **Naruto: Kurama start storing up Chakra so our time will increase in Tailed Beast Mode..I only need some of your chakra so I can go Bijuu mode.**

 **Kurama: Great plan kid, just don't die.**

 **Naruto: Thanks furball!**

 ***Outside World***

As the sword reached Naruto a hand of yellow chakra grabbed the sword and smacked it away. Sasuke watched as a yellow chakra covered Naruto smirked at him.

"So...he's finally getting serious."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Unkown Man

Speed. Quick. He needed to go fast. That is all he needed. Gulping in as much air as he could. He had a mission and he had to complete it. Sending all of his chakra into his feet his speed drastically improved, but he needed to go faster.

Using the monster inside him to lend him more chakra, Naruto boosted his already enhanced speed.

"Faster, I need to go faster!" He said as he pushed in even more chakra to his feet. He was going from branch to branch so fast he was practically flying. The wind rushed by him so fast it hurt, but he didn't feel it, he was needed.

Transfering a bit of Chakra into his eyes, he could see that he was closer than ever to the leaf.

"Just a little more!" He screamed in frustration as he felt his chakra supply depleting. He closed his eyes going into his mindscape.

 _"Kurama I need more chakra." He yelled. Kurama opened his eye glaring at him._

 _"You've already depleted all of you chakra Naruto, how are you going to fight if I give you all_ _ **my**_ _chakra." Kurama said._

 _"Dammit, I'm going to be too late, just give me all your chakra!" Naruto bellowed phasing out of his mindscape._

At the rate he was going he would die from chakra loss before he reached the village. When he felt a surge of chakra surging throughout his body he grinned, Kuruma was giving him chakra. He conducted all the chakra to his feet, before Kuruma spoke.

 _"I'm giving you enough chakra to teleport I'm going to go to sleep and store chakra so you can at least defend yourself, be careful brat." Kuruma growled._

Naruto smiled and joined his hands together picturing his body at the Leaf village. And with a puff of smoke he dissapeared.

"Naruto we need you!" Sakura screamed as another explosion rang out destroying a portion of the hidden leaf village. She ran from shiniobi to villager healing them and taking them to shelter. She looked throughout the village searching for injured shinobi and villagers when she felt a cold piece of metal behind her neck. Out of reflexes she instantly reached for her neck only for her arm to be pushed behind her.

"Well hello there, Sakura, long time no see," A voice behind her said. It was Sasuke.

"Why are you doing this, what have we done to deserve this." She screamed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare, you damn know what you need, you treated my brother like crap while he is your saivour, you made him kill his clan, his parents, then you treated him like and enemy, I will destroy this village!" He screamed pushing the kunai deeper drawing blood.

"You will die for your acts against the Uchiha!" He screamed raising the kunai to strike.

"I didn't know you were the type to hit women." A voice said. Sasuke turned around in suprise and Naruto sent an uppercut at him sending him twirling in the sky and straight into a ramen shop.

"Naruto, your here." Sakura gasped.

"You need to gather everyone and get away to safety." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and sprinted away looking for villagers.

"Hmm, you've gotten stronger, Naruto, but your still no match for me!" Sasuke said as he rushed at Naruto unsheathing his sword.

He slashed at Naruto which Naruto quickly parried with his sword. Naruto backflipped away and curled his hands together except for his index and thumbs pointing upwards.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said. As he leaped backwards, four shadow clones appeared behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki Combo!" The Clones yelled as they rushed at Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes feeling the nature energy. He breathed in and out grasping the energy and transfering it within him. He then rushed at Sasuke and tried to punch him, but Sasuke blocked it and grabbed his hand and throwing him straight into a tree. Sasuke then leaped upwards making handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu!," Sasuke said as he finished doing the last of the handsigns. Several balls of flames came from Sasuke's mouth and were sent toward Naruto. Naruto subsituted himself with a log and hid behind a tree. Gulping in as much air as he could.

He charged up some of his chakra and ran at him he enhanced his fist with chakra and tried to uppercut Sasuke who quickly sidestepped and palmed Naruto away. Sasuke then unsheathed his sword slashing at Naruto who dodged and grapped a kunai from his weapon pack and parried. Sasuke had more skill, but Naruto had more power and speed. He dodged and weaved all of Sasukes attack and countered. Sasuke backflipped away holding a two fingers to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Great Uchihas Legend." Sasuke called out. A ball of fire shaped like the Uchihas Crest rushed at Naruto who backed away and sent a Jutsu of his own.

"Water Style: Second Coming." A wave of water raced at the ball of fire and met full on. Both attacks dissapitated, but another wave of water rushed at Sasuke who cut the wave in half.

"You think you are stronger than me, Naruto, but you are more foolish than ever. Prepare to die in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said activating his sharingan. He then rushed at Naruto with renewed vigor. He ran until he was close the blonde haired boy and disappeared appearing behind him with handseals at the ready.

"Lightning Style: Thunder God's Wrath!" Sasuke said as the sky darkened, clouds formed on the clear skys and thunder rumbled. A large strike of Lightning struck the ground and a fist shaped lightning bolt appeared rushing at Naruto.

"Wind Release: Great Gale Jutsu." Naruto bellowed forming seals in rapid succession. A great wave of wind rushed at the electricity quickly making it dissapear. He sighed relaxing and looked up at Sasuke, who was smirking at him from up above.

"I'm punch that smirk off of your face, you bastard." Naruto growled. He pulled out a kuni throwing it at Sasuke who dodged it.

"You missed, dobe." He smirked. Naruto grinned and dissapeared in a haze of smoke. Sasuke then gasped, jut figuring out Narutos plan, and turned around, but he was met with a powerful punch to a face which sent him spiraling into pile of rubble.

Sasuke growled as he got up, spitting out blood.

"You'll pay for that, dobe!" He threatened and rushed at Naruto who got into his taijutsu stance.

"Lets do this!" Naruto replied blocking one of Sasukes hits, he then backflipped away from another hit. Deciding to counterattack he rushed at Sasuke with a roundhouse kick in the ready. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's foot spinning him around, he then quickly made some handseals and sent a fireball at Naruto.

When the fireball connected with Naruto, Sasuke found out it was a clone when it suddenly dissapeared.

"You tricky bastard," Sasuke muttered as he spat out blood. He needed to dodge Naruto's attack, his hits were powerful and he couldn't alot of damage.

"Well then...you've gotten alot stronger Naruto, but enough playing around. I know your holding back." Sasuke said grinning. The blonde haired boy looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"I've been holding back. Alot." He replyed looking at the shock on Sasukes face which quickly disappeared.

"No more holding back, Naruto, if you want to live." He said. Quickly forming his Enternal Sharingan.

"Amatseru." Sasuke said. A black fire suddenly appeared and started following Naruto.

"Water Release: Water Bomb." Naruto said quickly forming the hand seals, and spitting out a ball of water. It hit the black flames, but the flame was still their.

"It's no use, Naruto, this jutsu cannot be destroyed, just give up and burn." Sasuke said.

"Well then, I have a jutsu just for that." Naruto said grinning he quickly went through a set of handseals.

"Forbidden Art: Seisui no jutsu." A wave of glowing water appeared and rushed the black flames quickly exterminating it.

"H-how..what was that?" Sasuke asked suprised.

"Hm..I'm suprised you don't know it..for every jutsu their is and opposite one..and that jutsu, just so happened to be the opposite of Amatseru." Naruto smirked rushing at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly deactivated his Eternal Sharingan and quickly switched into his taijutsu form. The two shinobi rushed at each other exhanging blow after blow.

"I will end this!" Sasuke said activating his EMS again. He smirked and his chakra flared. A large, purple humanoid figure surrounded Sasuke.

"Meet Susunoo, the end of you!" Sasuke grinned as the being unsheathed it's sword and swung it at Naruto.

* **Mindscape***

 **Naruto: Kurama start storing up Chakra so our time will increase in Tailed Beast Mode..I only need some of your chakra so I can go Bijuu mode.**

 **Kurama: Great plan kid, just don't die.**

 **Naruto: Thanks furball!**

 ***Outside World***

As the sword reached Naruto a hand of yellow chakra grabbed the sword and smacked it away. Sasuke watched as a yellow chakra covered Naruto smirked at him.

"So...he's finally getting serious."


End file.
